Cabin heating systems and methods for distribution of heated air in an engine powered craft, such as a helicopter, utilizing hot bleed air from the craft's engine have been heretofore known and/or utilized (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,993). Such systems heretofore known, however, have not proven totally effective and efficient, for example having not heretofore provided both main valving and zone valving for selective control of the volume of flow of hot bleed air and heated air into different zones of the craft, convenient location of valve control mechanisms, and hot air conduit routing within the craft which is easily installable and which maintains adequate clearance from movable craft control members, for example the control mechanisms located beneath the pilot and passenger seats in a four or six seat helicopter. Further improvement in such systems and methods could thus still be utilized.